The Walking Glee Fan Fiction Latino
by EduardoDStarlet-Parker
Summary: [Xover: The Walking Dead] despues de que Finn cometiera un homicidio algo en el camino, peor que estar en una carcel 2-3 Años, le espera con un grupo de chicos sobrevivir a un desastre post apocalíptico, una invasión que se desconoce su origen... ¿posible la confianza en un mundo Apocalíptico?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

**Finn: después de un conflicto con la ley en su trabajo como maestro en la Universidad de Georgia es enviado a la cárcel con los cargos de homicidio pero no sabia que algo mucho peor que 2-4 años de prisión le esperarían en la carretera que daba con la cárcel estatal…**

**Ellos: gente con la enfermedad….**

**Policía: poco se podía decir de él, solo que no pasaba de los 43 años de edad y estando la mitad de ellos en la policía además de vivir al norte de Atlanta City con su bella, sensual esposa que se acostaba con ella y lo hacían todas las noches – o eso lo que decía a todos los chicos que iban a la estatal- además de tener un hijo de unos 17 años de edad gay llamado Kurt Hummel**

**Becky: chica rubia de apenas unos 13 años que esta sola en la casa ya que sus padres están vivos en Savannah City o eso es lo que ella supone**

-Finn: mierda, mire al frente y cierre el pi… -es interrumpido ya que en la patrulla de policía en la que estaba se había estrellado con uno de "Ellos"-

Después del gran estrellón que cobro las cuentas de la vida por parte del policía que la manejaba terminaran cuesta abajo hacia un gran barranco dejando inconsciente además con una severa fractura que amenazaba la salud de Finn…

Sin más la "carnada" despertó tratando de encontrar una salida próxima del lugar dejando solo única probabilidad de escaparse por la ventana de la parte trasera del auto, logro abrirse paso rompiendo con los pies la pronta escapatoria…

-Finn: mierda huele asqueroso aquí –dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor algunos cadáveres y el policía boca abajo dejando cerca de el una gran mancha de sangre y las llaves de las esposas que tenia Finn puestas- o por dios… ¿que sucedió aquí? –se levanto a dirección de las llaves- JA! Esperemos que no muerda –pero lo que no sabía es que su vida dependía de un frágil hilo-

Alcanzo a agarrar las llaves y quitarse sus amarres pero el policía despertó jalando a Finn de los pies dejándolo tumbado en el frio césped, Finn alcanzo a mirar de reojo al policía, no parecía humano, tenia sangre brotándole a choros de una… ¿una mordedura? Y tenía los ojos en blanco y aun seguía vivo ¿posible?

-Finn: ¡ALEJE!… -dice gritando agarrando la escopeta- ¡DIJE QUE SE ALEJE… NO ME HAGA DISPARARLE LE ADVIERTO! -cierra los ojos y dispara a la cabeza del policía haciéndole volar los sesos por los aires mientras veía en el fondo a una chica rubia de apenas unos 13 años de edad- ¡HEY!... ¡HEY! ¡LLAMA A ALGUIEN QUE HUBO UN TIROTEO! –La chica escapa del lugar haciendo casi omiso- ¿pero que mierdas pasa aquí…? –gira lentamente la cabeza hacia una piedra donde se escuchaban unos gemidos de gente y se asomaba "Ellos"- o mierda… - dijo Finn dejando la escopeta a un lado, incorporándose y escapando del lugar hacia una gran valla por donde se había ido la chica rubia logrando escapar subiéndose por la valla mirando por la calle donde había muchos autos estrellados y fuego salía de las casas mientras aun se escuchaba gemidos y disparos por doquier, el infierno viviente- pero que mierdas paso aquí… -cerro los ojos y escucho un sonido que salía de la casa del árbol que estaba sobre su cabeza, por lo visto aun había humanos en el barrio - ¿eh…?  
_  
-Próximamente en The Walking Glee…-_

_Hola, Soy Sebastián y esta es mi esposa Renata y mi hijo Charles, un gusto en conocerle…_

_Finn_

_Si señor Finn un gusto en conocerle…_

_Finn yo sé que eres un asesino y mataste a ese reportero…_

_Quinn te juro que no fue intencional, no sabes lo que paso aquella mañana_

_Finn tengo que irme a Atlanta…_

_¡NO MIKE ESPERA!_

_Brittani corre, corre!..._

_Santana… déjame aquí en la casa, tomare una siesta ugh! Y rápido por el amor de dios tráeme esas pastillas que me duelen como mil demonios esta pierna…_

_Renata! NO! Amor aun hay salvación… aun hay salvación_

_Solo mátame, no quiero ver más otro mañana…_

_Sebastián… yo deje que matasen a tu familia, yo vendí las provisiones a los bandidos… si alguien debe morir… seré yo_

_Maldito infeliz! Era lo único que tenia!_

_Como tú quieras Artie… es tu decisión BAM!_

_Puta baja esa arma otro tiro más y yo seré el que te vuele los sesos con esa pistola_

_Chico yo los amo pero no puedo según con ustedes después de lo que le hice a Artie –le da un beso a Finn empujándole de la camioneta y escapa la chica con la camioneta-_

_Lo siento amigo… no tienes un ticket para este bote, casi matas a Quinn y vendiste a tu "hermano" a los ladrones me vendiste a mi Sam Evans... y no puedo dejar que subas a este bote…_

_¡NO PAREN! ¡PAREN ELLA NO TIENE LA ENFERMEDAD! ¡NO!_

_-se escucha el grito de una chica mientras un ladrillo chocaba contra la cabeza de alguien-_

_Esto y mucho más en esta temporada de TWG solo por Fan Fiction_

_The Walking Glee será transmitida todos los martes en horario especial, buenas noches._


	2. Miradas en el horizonte

II

"Miradas en el horizonte"

_- La oscuridad es la manta que recurrimos para ocultar nuestros miedos… dudas y temores, pero siempre hay que luchar para encontrar la felicidad, solo así sabemos lo que de verdad valoramos en el mundo_

**María: personaje/extra era la niñera de Becky antes que sucediese la infección, a pesar de estar muerta, en los otros capítulos cumplirá un papel especial en la trama**

** Finn: después del "accidente" automovilístico, comenzara a darse cuenta que no todo gira alrededor de él y una pequeña alma perdida dependerá de un frágil hilo llamado vida**

** Becky: chica rubia de apenas unos 13 años que esta sola en la casa ya que sus padres están "vivos" en Savannah City o eso es lo que ella supone**

-¿¡Hola!? ¿¡Alguien!? No soy un ladrón, la puerta esta abierta –dijo Finn abriendo la puerta corrediza de vidrio con la pierna lesionada tratando de soportar el dolor- creo que no hay nadie –dijo mirando alrededor de la casa donde había varias manchas de sangre y "porquería" por donde mirases- creo que esta gente esta peor que yo –murmuro sentándose sobre una mesa revisando su pierna en aquel instante de angustia y reocupación suena el celular- ¿he?

Al parecer no todos deseaban verme en una cárcel ¿pero eso era bueno? Suspire y mire el celular, 20 llamadas de mi familia… sorprendente, además del echo de que ellos fueron los primeros en querer que me fuera a la cárcel…

Finn necesito que vengas a Macon… algo le pasa a papá ya desde hace unos meses está empeorando, últimamente ha botado mucha sangre… cerré los ojos, ya conocía a padre, hace mucho se había comenzado a enfermarse desde hace bastante pero por lo visto empeoraba… "Padre… porque tú, ¿¡ja!? Porque…" decidí revisar los otros mensajes esperaba encontrar uno mucho mejor que el anterior pero al parecer uno empeoraba después del otro urgente, padre necesita unas medicinas por favor, por favor ven a Macon… me tape la boca sorprendido y con ira… ¡demonios! Cuanto deseaba estar en Macon con mi familia tomando una buena tasa de café con algo de vodka y unas rosquillas… unas deliciosas rosquillas, espera… aun queda un ultimo mensaje de voz… gemidos gritos y un montón de cosas quebrándose- sal de la ciudad… del estado hasta del país si es necesario, madre esta muerta la mato padre… -suspira y escucha el retorcer de alguien-te amo primo… -se corta la grabación, este mira al cielo paralizado pasándose una mano por su cabeza- no puede ser cierto… si seguro es un sueño haber como… -mire a los lados buscando algo, cerré los ojos y me pellizque dejando un moreteado en el brazo, abrí los ojos preocupado, esto no parecía un sueño…_ "tiene tres nuevos mensajes…" _decía la contestadora que estaba al lado mio… por lo visto todos tenían problemas tal vez peor que yo… solo el tiempo lo decidirá, me levante del asiento hacia la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba hacia la puerta sentándome en una silla que estaba frente a la misma….-

_Contestadora. Mensaje Uno: Hola cariño mio llama mamá no podremos ir mañana a Atlanta City, el tren se retraso y nos quedaremos uno o dos días más en la ciudad… -sonido de una voz masculina con una femenina- te queremos tesoro –cerré los ojos mientras veía una foto con el vidrio del marco de caoba roto… vaya, por supuesto que estaban peor que yo en todos los sentidos… ¿una niña?_

_Contestadora. Mensaje dos: hola cariño, somos nosotros tus padres… bueno tu madre tu padre le están haciendo unos chequeos, no se siente tan bien últimamente… -se escucha el estruendo de una puerta y de varios pasos continuos con cotilleos y alguno que otro grito de dolor- solo prométeme que no saldrás a la calle… si necesitas algo pídeselo a María…_

_Contestadora. Mensaje tres: cariño… cariño contéstame –se escucha el llanto de la madre- no salgan de la casa, busquen ayuda de los vecinos, no quiero que pase nada –se escucha gritos varios seguidos de caer de "trastos" mientas se escuchaba el tartamudeo y angustiado respirar de la madre- si necesitas ayuda llama a este… nu… numero… 9…1…1 –traga saliva constantemente- te… te amo… -se deja de escuchar la voz y se escucha en el fondo pero muy fuerte…- ¿es… esposo, puedes oírme? –se escucha como cogen al parecer un objeto de filo como un cuchillo- no te acerques… no… no… MIERDA TE HE DICHO QUE NO… -se escucha el rebanar de una parte del cuerpo…- lo siento… lo… si… si… siento –se escucha como alguien se levanta del suelo- o dios! –Se escucha a otras personas llevándose a la mujer mientras se escuchaban unas balas y gritos tenues- -cerré los ojos dejando escapar unas lagrimas mirando a través de la cocina-_  
_Voz de contestadora: el mensaje finalizo a las 6:00 PM del cinco de febrero del 2013… no tiene nuevos mensajes en su bandeja de entrada_

Se produjo un silencio en la casa mientras observaba de arriba hacia abajo… barrotes en las ventanas… sin señal la televisión… escritorios y bibliotecas volcados hacia las puertas evitando cualquier entrada posible, era un infierno,  
la cocina y mesones varios contenían sangre, el piso tenia marcas de manos arrastrada por la blanca baldosa de la cocina…

Decidí entrar a la cocina buscando suministros… pilas, cuchillos, píldoras, alimento lo que fuera, tendría que encontrar a esa chica cueste lo que cueste… por suerte mía había encontrado una ganga, pero no todo es gratis en esta vida… menos en este mundo apocalíptico en el que estoy debajo de mis pies, o como dice el dicho _"dejare que el karma se encargue de ti..." _pero ahora no nos vamos a los hechos ni a los extremos que no todo es sangre sesos e ira, escuche el sonido de un Walkie-Talkie que estaba en uno de los mesones… lo recogí mientras guardaba algunas cosas en una bolsa plástica negra

-¿Halo? ¿Alguien por hay? Oye note hare daño… -dije mientras me asomaba por la ventana de la cocina, dudo mucho que alguien este en casa, bueno aparte de mi y pensar eso me erizaba la piel-

-Hola… eres un… uno –traga saliva- ¿de ellos? –Dijo una delicada y muy suave voz, era de una niña pequeña, seguro que si…-

-Tranquila, no soy uno de ellos… -dije sonriendo mirando aun por la ventana a dirección de la casita de árbol donde la puerta estaba entre abierta tratando de ver que de verdad estaba hablando con la chica o es que comencé a desvariar…-

-¿me vez? ¿Me vez? Porque yo te veo –dijo la chica asomándose por la hendija de la puerta soltando una risita mientras le saludaba moviendo mi mano, sonreí, pero después algo extraño paso, la chica grito- DETRÁS DE TI –dijo ella mientras se ocultaba en la casita-

Y como dije y cito _Como dice el dicho "dejare que el karma se encargue de ti..." _si creo que tenía la razón hmmm ¿en que estábamos? A si! El grito y esas cosas…

Mire a mis espaldas donde uno de ellos estaba casi sobre mi… me resbale por el montón de sangre en el suelo además de la suma cantidad que botaba el cadáver viviente era una escena aterradora y traumática, hasta a mi me asusto mucho, termine en el suelo con un dolor mas fuerte de mi pierna mientras buscaba algo para matar a esa perra… estire la mano sobre el mesón de la cocina… encontrando un… un… ¿destornillador? Aunque era patético podría aunque sea para detenerla unos minutos, le di una patada a lo que parecía ser su mandíbula dejando esa cosa algo atontada y acto seguido clave el destornillador en su ojo derecho dejando más cabreada al bicho ese de lo que ya estaba, pero ya cuando me puse de pie sentí que algo volvió a jalarme de la pierna dejándome otra vez sobre el  
frio suelo pero esta vez estaba algo atontado mientras escuchaba en mi mente una sutil voz que me repetía como una canción pegadiza y cada vez se hacia mas fuerte de la anterior tonada _"Finn… Finn… Finn… -decía dulcemente una voz mientras se escuchaba unos vasos de vidrio- te amare por siempre… -se escucha un grito profundo y dos disparos" _abrí los ojos como dos platos y le di otra patada a la chica –Jump si es que se le puede llamar chica a esa cosa- llegue a la puerta corrediza de vidrio donde estaba la chica con un martillo, me abrí paso a través de patadas a su desfigurada cara… abrí la puerta agarrando lo mas rápido posible el martillo rompiéndole a cabeza a esa horrible perra, me puse sobre ella… uno, dos, tres y cuatros golpes a su cabeza… hasta dejarla totalmente muerta de lo normal, cerré los ojos no creía que mate a una chica… pero yo no lo mate, algo o alguien antes la mato y ahora la deje en paz…

-¿e… es…est…esta muerta? – pregunto la pequeña chica rubia triste llorando y con las manos temblorosas… segura que estaba muy traumatizada como yo-

-me arrodille al lado de la chica sonriéndole quitándole las lagrimas, a pesar de que mundo decaía a pedazos a nuestros pies... sabia que una chispa, una sonrisita dulce y adorable remediaría todo el desorden global- yo no la mate… algo ya lo hizo antes… algo peor –gire la cabeza hacia el cadáver de la chica… si es que se puede llamar chica, suspire, cerré los ojos y gire mirando otra vez a la chica- ¿y tus padres?... –la chica aun miraba el cadáver, le sacudí el cabello para que me mirase definitivamente estaba en estado de Shock- oye si sirve de consuelo… -es interrumpido por la voz de la chica que ya sonaba algo firme y algo seria- tranquila te cuidare el tiempo necesario… hasta que encontremos a tus padres –mira de nuevo a la chica cerrando los ojos- pero ahorra debemos partir… esto es muy peligroso –suspira y se incorpora a dirección de una verja-

-pe… ¿pero mis padres? –traga saliva dejando caer unas lagrimas…-

-los buscaremos –dijo agachándose frente a la chica- estarán bien –mira hacia la calle destruida…-


End file.
